Ya no hay almas en el cielo
by R.S.Black
Summary: Hay cosas de Albus Dumbledore que el mundo nunca sabrá. Como que sonreía con hoyuelos o que un día, hace muchos años atrás, un hombre apareció en su vida para ponerla de cabeza. Porque para el ya no hay tiempo. Ya no tiene lugar en el cielo. One shot.


_**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no lo utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Vale, que últimamente no me he aparecido por aquí, pero no tenía nada que subir y me he quedado estancadita con el nuevo capítulo de mi otro fic. De todas formas, las vacaciones de invierno no son tan buenas para mi, porque me ponen ociosa y qué más puedo hacer yo que escribir algo. _

_Me pasé de la raya, lo sé, pero Albus me inspira. En el último libro lo mostraron como un humano de verdad (bueno, más lo pusieron como un monstruo, qué decir, un golpe más que bajo) y nos dieron algunos sucesos en su vida que quedaron inconclusos, así que yo solo me dedico a darles vida y a ponerles un poco de drama (que a todos nos gusta el drama, para qué mentir)._

_El fic es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para una personita súper especial que conocía en fanfiction hace poco tiempo, **Ly, **intenté hacer algo con las parejas que me diste, pero no me salió nada, así que escribí un fic kilométrico solo para ti. Porque te lo mereces, porque tienes un año más y es casi imposible que con tan poco tiempo te hayas ganado todo el cariño que te tengo con unas simples palabras, porque el que no te quiera, es simplemente un tonto._

_No sabes lo agradecida que estoy con todo tu apoyo, por personas como tú, es que el mundo aún no se ha echado a perder del todo._

_Espero que te guste._

**_R.S.Black_  
**

* * *

**Ya no hay almas en el cielo.**

Albus lo supo todo incluso mucho antes de conocerlo en realidad. Pudo verlo en sus ojos negros, aquella tarde de verano, después de la muerte de su madre, mientras recogía manzanas para la cena y Aberforth le leía cuentos a Ariana para que tomara la siesta. La voz rasposa de su hermano que se escurría por la ventana del ático y llegaba a sus oídos en el patio de atrás, le hacía sentir cierta ternura.

Ese domingo, Bathilda había aparecido tras los setos del jardín y le había sonreído a la distancia mientras se acercaba a él con aquellos pasos renqueantes que tanto la caracterizaban.

En otras circunstancias, Albus le hubiera dedicado una de esas sonrisas tristes que adornaban su rostro en las últimas semanas, incluso se hubiera limpiado las manos para saludarla, como siempre, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para fijarse en su sonrisa alegre, ni en las arrugas que se acentuaban cada día un poco más en su piel, ni siquiera pudo fijarse en el vestido floral que llevaba puesto ni en sus zapatos nuevos.

Su mirada azul y brillante se había detenido un poco más atrás, en el muchacho rubio a las espaldas de su anciana vecina, aquel que caminaba insolente y reposaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se fijó en su andar escurridizo, en la sonrisa desafiante que lucía en su rostro de mandíbula marcada.

Pero sobretodo, se fijó en sus ojos, que aún en la distancia, denotaban un brillo perspicaz que solo había visto en los suyos cuando se miraba en el espejo por las mañanas, pero que a diferencia de los de él, no poseían ese aire oscuro y ese profundo odio que notó y que provocó que frunciera el ceño. Desconfiado.

-¡Albus, querido!

Dumbledore agitó la cabeza y se limpió las manos en el pantalón. Miró a Bathilda luciendo una de sus sonrisas e inclinó la cabeza como un saludo. Notó que la voz de su hermano había dejado de escucharse.

-Bathilda.-susurró cortés y volvió a sonreír.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó y miró de reojo al muchacho rubio que observaba con interés y con el ceño fruncido la ventana del ático donde Aberforth cuidaba a Ariana. Albus se puso muy nervioso y las palmas de las manos empezaron a sudarles.

-Quería presentarte a alguien, Albus.-dijo la señora con parsimonia y miró al chico a su lado.-Gellert.-pronunció y el muchacho despertó de su extraño letargo. La miró como si la inspeccionara y después lo observó a él de la misma forma.-él es Albus ¿Recuerdas que te conté de él? Es un chico muy inteligente, yo diría que un genio, seguro y la pasan bien juntos.

-Gellert, un gusto.-extendió la mano y Albus pudo ver su piel nívea y sus dedos largos de pianista antes de estrechársela y sentir un cosquilleo extraño en la punta de los pies. Como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriera el cuerpo y le provocara un estremecimiento placentero.

-Albus.

Dijo y ambos sonrieron.

**OoO**

-No me agrada en lo absoluto.

Horas después, cuando Bathilda y Gellert se habían ido, y Albus pelaba las manzanas en la cocina, Aberforth apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta con el libro de cuentos en sus brazos. Albus no necesitó mirarlo para darse cuenta de que tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en un rictus de enojo.

-¿Quieres pastel de carne y manzanas cocidas de postre, Aberforth?

-No evadas el tema, Albus, lo he visto todo desde el ático.-comentó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de madera y dejaba el libro sobre la mesa.-no lo entiendo, Al, de verdad ¿Cómo puedes hablar con una persona así?

-No lo conoces, Ab, ni yo tampoco.-dijo y le pasó una de las manzanas a su hermano pequeño.-no puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada.

-Pues esa portada es horrible, si me preguntas.-Albus sonrió.-en serio, Albus, es nieto de esa señora que se la pasa metiendo las narices en dónde no la han llamado. Seguramente es igual a ella ¿No notaste la manera en que miraba la ventana? Tuve que taparle la boca a Ariana para que no la escuchara, y tú pendiente de lo que esa señora decía.

-Bathilda nos ha ayudado mucho y lo sabes.-dijo con paciencia a pesar de haber endurecido el gesto.-ahora ve a lavarte las manos, dentro de poco estará la cena.

-No soy un niño, así que deja de tratarme como tal.-gruñó, tomó el libro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Aquella noche, Aberforth no se lavó las manos ni le habló en toda la cena. Albus podía comprenderlo, a él tampoco le había agradado Gellert en el momento en que lo vio porque tenía algo oscuro escondido en lo más profundo que le causaba escalofríos de solo pensarlo, pero era un chico grandioso, con ideas brillantes, si se permitía decirlo y con una sonrisa alucinante.

El joven Al no pudo evitar dormir pensando en ella y despertar con las sábanas sucias.

**OoO**

Tres días después de que su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban, Kendra lo despertó con un temblor extraño en las manos y, sin ninguna razón aparente, le ordenó que empacara sus cosas y que bajara las escaleras hacia la primera planta. Su madre nunca le dio explicaciones y Albus no se molestó en pedirlas, solo le tomó fuertemente la mano a Ariana y se mordió la lengua para no derramar ninguna lágrima, porque irse de ese lugar era despedirse de todo.

_Inclusive de su padre._

Tiempo después, cuando todos lograron instalarse en el Valle de Godric, Albus plantó un manzano en el patio de atrás. Aberforth le había ayudado a regañadientes y Ariana lo veía todo con ojos vacíos desde el ático mientras su madre le trenzaba el cabello como todas las mañanas.

Aquel día se cumplían siete años desde entonces.

Después de que la comida estuviera lista, de que se asegurara de que su hermana dormía en la última planta y de que el joven Aberforth leía encerrado en su habitación, Albus se sentó a la sombra del gran árbol con un libro en las manos y cortó una de las manzanas para comerla.

La presencia de alguien a sus espaldas lo alarmó y cuando giró el rostro, se encontró con dos ojos oscuros que no lo miraban a él sino al libro que tenía en su regazo. Gellert no sonreía, pero aún poseía ese aire insolente que le había llamado tanto la atención, con las manos en los bolsillos y el cabello rubio cayéndole libremente sobre los hombros.

-¿Te gustan los dragones?-preguntó y Albus se dio cuenta de que ahora lo miraba fijamente a él. Tragó saliva y dirigió la mirada hacia el libro, estaba casi seguro de que si miraba a su acompañante, se sonrojaría al pensar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Si, los encuentro fascinantes.

La verdad es que el joven Al no se preguntó cómo Gellert había entrado a la casa, seguramente había atravesado la verja que separaba el patio de Bathilda del suyo, pero tampoco lo pensó demasiado. Grindelwald tenía un extraño efecto en él y Albus se avergonzaba de ello.

-Te puedo prestar algunos libros si quieres, en Durmstrang estudiábamos cosas interesantes sobre los dragones.-dijo y Albus sacó la conclusión de que la manía de pronunciar las _erres_ de esa manera tan marcada, solo era consecuencia de sus años estudiando en el norte.

-Sería grandioso.-esbozó una sonrisa y Gellert se sentó a su lado.

De alguna manera u otra, aquello fue el inicio de todo.

**OoO**

_-¿Reliquias de la muerte? _

Aberforth podía verlo todo desde la ventana del ático. Podía ver las miradas cómplices y los roces de las manos que a simple vista parecían inofensivos e inclusive podían ser tomados como algo accidental. Pero él entendía absolutamente todo, entendía los juegos, las risas y lo que Albus en realidad veía en Gellert: su oportunidad de ser alguien grande.

-Puedo hacerme cargo de ella.

Aberforth procuró que Ariana se quedara dormida aquella noche antes de bajar las escaleras para hablar con su hermano mayor aprovechando que Gellert ya se había ido. Habían pasado varias semanas desde la muerte de su madre y Albus comenzaba a estar cada día más distante y ya no era lo suficientemente conciente de los cuidados que Ariana necesitaba.

-¿Qué dices?

-Hablo de Ariana, he estado pensando que yo podía hacerme cargo de ella a raíz de que ahora tus prioridades son otras.

En realidad, Aberforth había estado dándole vueltas a esa idea desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca se había atrevido a comentar nada porque, a pesar de que la relación con su hermano se había deteriorado poco a poco con el tiempo, siempre lo había visto capaz de hacerse cargo del hogar, pero la llegada de aquel extraño de apellido Grindelwald lo había cambiado todo y Aberforth empezaba a sentir temor.

-¿De qué hablas, Ab?-Albus dejó de preparar la cena para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y, por primera vez, Aberforth tuvo ganas de apartarla.

-De todo, Albus, de ti, de tu amigo, de nosotros ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Nos has dejado de lado! ¡A nosotros, tu familia!

-Eso no es cierto, Aberforth, ustedes son lo más importante.

-¿Crees que no te he visto?-escupió furioso.-"_Las Reliquias de la Muerte" _¿Qué diría nuestro padre si te viera ahora, Albus? Queriendo conquistar el mundo, ya no te reconozco.

-Aberforth…

-¡No, Albus! ¡Ariana nos necesita y si tú no estás dispuesto a cuidarla, yo si!

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto, ya no tiene sentido.-Albus le dio la espalda y retomó la tarea de pelar las patatas que la señora Bagshot les había traído del mercado la tarde anterior.

-Bien, evade la verdad si quieres, conmigo no cuentes.-exclamó y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que de aquella manera, mientras las papas se cocinaban y las paredes de la casa retumbaban por el portazo de Aberforth, la relación entre los hermanos Dumbledore se había roto por completo.

**OoO**

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, tan rápido, que Albus no tuvo tiempo de evitar lo inevitable y de salvar a su hermana menor de ser víctima de sus problemas. Porque desde aquella tarde en que los pequeños ojos azules de Ariana se cerraron para nunca más abrirse, Albus sintió que ya no había nada más por lo que luchar. Que ya todo estaba perdido.

-¿Irte? ¿Y dónde dejarás a…?

Desde la discusión en la cocina, Aberforth no le había dirigido la palabra. Hasta aquel día en que Gellert había aceptado su invitación a cenar y descansaba en el sillón favorito de su madre junto a la ventana, cuando Albus dejaba calentando el agua para preparar el té y hablaban sobre el viaje que harían para buscar las Reliquias de la Muerte en susurros lo suficiente bajos para que no se escucharan en el piso de arriba, pero si lo suficientemente altos para que Aberforth lo escuchara todo desde el primer escalón de la escalera.

-Aberforth ¿Qué haces ahí? Pensé que estabas preparando tu equipaje.-dijo Albus nervioso mientras se acercaba a él para convencerlo de que subiera a su habitación.

-¿Y después de escuchar esto pretendes que me valla?-escupió el muchacho bajando el último escalón.- ¿Cómo puedes planear un estúpido viaje sabiendo lo que tienes bajo tu responsabilidad?

-Tienes razón, Ab, yo no…

-¿Razón dices, Albus?-los hermanos miraron a Gellert que ahora se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta.-no creo que te necesiten aquí ahora que tu hermano irá al colegio.-acotó con sinceridad.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Grindelwald? Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablamos.-gruñó el menor de los Dumbledore mientras miraba a Gellert desafiante.

-Yo opino lo que sé, Dumbledore, y no vengas a hacerte el listo conmigo.

-¿El listo? Yo opino que ustedes ya tienen ese tema abordado perfectamente.

-Aberforth, por favor…

Albus miró a su hermano suplicante. El tema de las reliquias y mucho menos el de Ariana era propio para hablarse en esas condiciones.

-¡¿Por favor?! ¡Vamos, Albus, si todos aquí sabemos lo que quieren hacer ustedes dos!-exclamó Aberforth mientras los miraba acusadoramente-¡Dominarlos a todos! ¡Dejar a los _muggles _debajo! ¡Creerse los reyes del mundo! ¡Debería darles vergüenza!

-¡¿Y qué sabes tú, niñato estúpido y bueno para nada?!-gritó Gellert para sorpresa de todos-¡La vida de Albus gira alrededor de la tuya, deja que sea libre, deja de ser tan egoísta!

-¡¿Ahora todo es culpa mía?!-respondió el muchacho mientras el rostro se le coloraba por la rabia. Parecía como si quisiera matar a Gellert con sus propias manos, agitaba los brazos, fruncía el ceño y escupía saliva por todas partes por el esfuerzo.- ¡Yo no soy el que juega a ser un conquistador, Grindelwald! ¡Yo no soy el criminal aquí!

-¡Es suficiente! _¡Crucio!_-nadie lo vio venir, los gritos de de dolor de Aberforth perforaron los oídos de Albus y removieron los cimientos mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción nacía en los labios de Gellert.

-¡Gellert, basta!-gritó Albus mientras sacaba su varita.-_ ¡Expelliarmus! _

La varita de Grindelwald voló hasta la esquina de la estancia y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que el hijo menor de los Dumbledore lanzara el próximo hechizo. La casa tembló, los rayos de colores volaron de un lado para el otro y los tres muchachos comenzaron una guerra llena de víctimas pero sin ningún ganador.

-¿Albus, qué ocu…?-Nadie estaba preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir. Uno de los hechizos se había desviado hacia las escaleras que chirriaron por el peso de la joven Ariana bajando por ellas, pero nunca pudo terminar la frase. El hechizo había impactado en su frágil cuerpo que descansaba inerte sobre el suelo.

-¡Ariana!-Aberforth fue el primero en acercarse tambaleándose por las heridas y en derramar las lágrimas, sujetó el cuerpo de su hermana en sus brazos y la zarandeó fuerte para que despertara, pero los ojos de la joven no se abrieron.

-Ariana…-susurró Albus mientras se acercaba como un espíritu y se derrumbó al lado de sus hermanos.-Despierta, pequeña, por favor.-jugó un poco con su cabello y le susurró canciones de cuna en el oído, pero no despertó.-Gellert…-dijo Albus, pero al girar el rostro y ver la puerta de la entrada entre abierta, fue capaz de comprenderlo todo.

Y también sintió como una parte de él, la parte que escondía todos sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo, se desvanecía para no volver a restaurarse nunca más.

**OoO**

Fueron pocas las personas que asistieron al funeral de la pequeña Ariana. Los dos hermanos ocupaban la primera fila de sillas y el ataúd de la joven se presentaba imponente frente a ellos. Ambos chicos escuchaban lejanas las palabras de apoyo y los _"Era una niña encantadora" _no tenían ningún significado.

Albus no pudo evitar esperanzarse con ver el cabello rubio de Gellert en alguna parte. Cualquier cosa, algo que le hiciera saber que su amistad había sido algo más que discusiones absurdas y tazas de té.

_Pero Gellert nunca apareció._

-Se me escapó de las manos, Ab, no pude hacer nada.

Albus no encontraba ninguna palabra lo suficientemente grande para expresar el dolor y la culpa que tenía dentro. Pensar que él pudo ser el asesino de su hermana provocaba que se sintiera miserable.

Notó la mirada de su hermano en él mientras se acercaban al ataúd para dejar las flores. Ambos vestían los mismos trajes y los dos tenían los ojos azules cristalinos por las lágrimas retenidas.

-Claro que podías, Albus, solo fue que no quisiste hacerte cargo.-susurró Aberforth, controlando las ganas de gritar.-te dije mil veces que yo podía, que yo quería dejar el colegio para cuidarla, pero como siempre el loco enamorado de las cabras y bueno para nada de Aberforth no era capaz.

-No fue tu culpa, Ab, lo sabes.

-Oh, si que lo fue, debí suponer antes que nos abandonarías, Albus, que tu sed de grandeza nos iba a involucrar a todos, fui un estúpido.-dijo y rió amargamente.-todos lo fuimos y Ariana no tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias.

-No digas eso.-el funeral estaba a punto de terminar, algunas personas, las menos cercanas, ya habían dejado los asientos. Albus pudo ver como Muriel Weasley se ponía los guantes y acomodaba el sombrero de plumas en su cabeza.

-¿No diga qué? ¿La verdad?-escupió el chico.-vamos, Albus, todos aquí sabemos que tú también piensas que soy un incompetente.

-Eso no es cierto, Ab.

-¡Deja de mentir!-gritó y varias cabezas se voltearon hacia ellos.- ¡Solo esperabas a que regresara a Hogwarts para hacer realidad tus sueños! ¡No eres más que un vil mentiroso, Albus!

-No, Aberforth, estás equivocado. Yo quería lo mejor para ustedes.

-¡Ya basta!

-Ab…-pero Albus nunca terminó de decir lo que quería porque Aberforth le había propinado un golpe en la nariz tan fuerte, que sintió que se la había roto. No se defendió ni tampoco impidió que se fuera, porque el mayor de los hermanos sabía que ya todo había acabado y que ya nada volvería a su lugar.

Aberforth no cenó esa noche ni tampoco volvió a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad.

**OoO**

Hacía demasiado frío aquella noche. Las calles de Hogsmeade estaban vacías y las únicas luces que se veían eran las del castillo de piedra que se unía a los lindes del bosque prohibido a lo lejos. El cartel de _"cerrado" _colgado en la puerta de aquel local se balanceó un poco cuando esta fue abierta y una figura de capa azul apareció bajo el umbral.

-¿Qué no sabe leer? Está cerrado.

El hombre que había hablado estaba un poco encorvado por la edad y unos lentes achicaban sus ojos azules. Poseía una barba larga igual a la del anciano que acababa de atravesar la puerta y al verlo, produjo un gruñido de molestia.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, la personalidad arrebatadora e imprudente de Aberforth no había sido amedrentada. Seguía teniendo la manía de pararse con las puntas de los pies hacia adentro y su pose altanera aún le causaba gracia a Albus que tenía la misma mirada afable de toda la vida.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-preguntó Aberforth de mala manera y siguió limpiando algunos vasos sin mirar a la cara a su hermano mayor-¿No deberías estar cuidándole las espaldas a Potter?

-Harry está en buenas manos.-dijo Albus mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la barra, frente a su hermano.-Qué curioso, recuerdo haber visto esta misma mancha la última vez que vine a visitarte.-acotó con gracia señalando la marca de un vaso en la madera.

-Tú y tu manía de fijarte en cosas insignificantes.-dijo malhumorado.

-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos, Ab ¿Te ha crecido la barba?-preguntó Albus sonriendo.

-Di lo que quieres decirme y vete, Albus, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

El director lo observó por un rato con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Después descubrió su mano derecha con cuidado y Aberforth se sorprendió al verla de esa manera tan ennegrecida, pero no dio muestras de eso.

-Voy a morir, Ab.-dijo Albus con tristeza a pesar de no demostrarlo demasiado.

-¿Por una mano ennegrecida? Eso no es razón para preocuparse, con una poción queda como nueva.-dijo, evitando cualquier contacto visual con su hermano a pesar de haber notado la manera en que Albus negaba con la cabeza.

-Me quedan pocos meses, la verdad, pero he estado pensando en algo y creo que será lo mejor. Hogwarts ya no me necesita, Minerva es la indicada para ocupar mi puesto y hace unos pastelitos de canela que te mueres.-intentó bromear porque la imagen de Minerva haciendo pastelitos le causaba gracia.

-Deberías dejar de pensar tanto, ya estás muy viejo para creerte un héroe.-gruñó.

-No, no, claro que no me creo un héroe, pero será lo mejor.-susurró Albus con voz queda-al fin y al cabo, ciento dieciséis años es mucho tiempo y el mundo ha tenido mucho Albus por hoy.

Aberforth no dijo nada, solo siguió limpiando vasos con parsimonia.

-¿Quieres un trago?-preguntó el anciano, pero Albus negó con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

-No, Ab, debo irme, tienes toda la razón al decir que es muy tarde.-dijo y le sonrió a su hermano quien no le correspondió. A decir verdad, no le hacía mucha gracia que Albus se tomara un problema así con tanta tranquilidad.

Solo fue hasta que el director abrió la puerta que Aberforth salió de detrás de la barra y se paró a sus espaldas para decirle unas últimas palabras.

-No fue tu culpa.-Albus frenó bajo el umbral-nunca lo fue.-dijo y sintió como algo se desanudaba en su interior, como si aquello era lo único que tenía que hacer para estar tranquilo de una buena vez.

Albus se dio la vuelta y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita de júbilo al sentir los brazos de su hermano menor alrededor de su cuerpo. Aberforth estaba tieso y serio, pero Albus no pudo evitar bromear:

-Vaya, creo que moriré más seguido, Ab.

-Deja de decir estupideces, ya estás muy viejo.-dijo al soltarlo.

-Gracias.-susurró-no sabes cuánto necesitaba saberlo.

La puerta produjo un chirrido cuando Albus la cerró a sus espaldas y Aberforth se sintió solo por primera vez desde aquella discusión en la primera planta de su casa.

-Adiós, Al.

Afuera, Albus había dejado de caminar y escuchaba las hojas moverse a sus espaldas. Miró por última vez el local de su hermano y retomó el camino hacia el castillo.

-Adiós, Ab.

Y Albus sonrió. Como cuando vio por primera vez a Gellert bajo el manzano y cuando escuchó la voz de Aberforth hace ya muchos años atrás leyéndole cuentos para dormir a la pequeña Ariana.

Sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez desde hace años, con hoyuelos formándose bajo la barba y mostrando todos los dientes.

Y a pesar de todo, Albus Dumbledore se sintió completo.

Como el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

_Ahora que lo he terminado, creo que es cuando me doy cuenta de que era para mí necesario escribir algo así. Tenía que dar mi granito de arena de alguna forma y esta es la mejor que encontré. Porque sé que Albus nunca fue un mal muchacho y que solo se cegó por haber encontrado a alguien que lo entendiera. Tal vez es, solamente, que no quería perderlo._

_Cabe decir que la última escena es más bien poco probable porque en los libros dicen que Aberforth nunca lo perdonó (o tal vez si, y yo no me di cuenta) pero no podía vivir tranquila sabiendo eso, así que lo remedié, de todas formas, todo esto es ficción ¿No?_

_Muchas gracias por haber leído, y ya saben, dejar review adelgaza y no causa impotencia xD_

_Un beso_

_**R.S.Black**_


End file.
